Tiny Dancer
by TheLondonTeaCozy
Summary: A little one-shot song-fic based on Elton John's song Tiny Dancer. Major fluff ahead, just a warning. Takes place during Nessie's 18th birthday party. Features: Nessie/Nahuel and ALice/Jasper. Narrated by both Renesme and Alice. Enjoy!


**Author's Note**: **This is a little one-shot based off Elton John's song **_**Tiny Dancer**_**. If you haven't heard it, comment, because then I'll have something to be surprised about! It's a great song and I hope you all will enjoy the fluffiness!**

Tiny Dancer

_**Renesme:**_

I sat and watched Alice and Rose bustle around the main room of the house. They were preparing the most extravagant party yet; my 18th birthday celebration. Huddled up in a sweater on the piano bench, I couldn't help, but pine for my past birthdays. The years when mom would make raspberry cake from scratch and dad would snap pictures while I analyzed the ten parcels with squinted eyes.

Nope; Alice intended to go all out. And when Alice is dead-set in her heart on something, removing yourself from the immediate area is a good course of action.

She had written an invitation to every coven we were friendly with, which was a fair few. She and Rose had even dragged me out to Seattle a week ago to try on dresses. I picked out a pair of ballet pink heels and nothing else. So, Rose had decided to design and make me a one-of-a-kind dress for my present.

I just prayed that wasn't over the top, too.

_**Alice:**_

"Renesme," Rose called, "Do you want to go get ready?" My niece probably thought that the two of us hadn't seen her creep downstairs, especially with the way her head shot up. Installing Edward and Bella in our places, I followed Rose up the stairs and into my bathroom.

As I examined her, I couldn't help but criticize Nessie's outfit a little: a vintage grey sweater of Bella's, a Motley Crüe tee, ripped jeans, and knit boots.

Thank God Rosalie was the seamstress.

As I told her the makeup options I had devised, she argued and protested against this colour and that shade. The whole time, a familiar crooked grin was plastered across her face. We finally agreed on a silver-grey look, but even that took a while. She was pretty picky for a simplistic kind of person. I smirked in satisfaction as I watched her face morph from sneers to pouts when I toyed with pinning her bangs back.

I ended up mussing up her already straightened hair (it would've been a waste to re-curl it) before leading her into Rosalie's room.

_**Renesme:**_

Aunt Rose had done a spectacular job on the dress. She really outdid herself on the gift. I pretended to be a runway model, striking exaggerated poses in the mirror.

The dress was almost knee length, flow-y, and oh-so-pretty in the dark mint green Rose had chosen. It had a slightly rounded V neck and breezy bat-wing sleeves, but I was mildly disappointed; Alice had traded in the pink pumps I bought for black flats.

I felt like I could twirl forever in the ensemble, completed by a pair of sheer black polka-dotted tights.

_**Alice:**_

I watched Nessie in the kitchen, preparing tea for the hybrid daughters, Serena, Jennifer and Maysun. They had arrived with the Denali's. I was still waiting for the Amazons to arrive; they were bringing Nessie's last birthday present.

Bella and I had done the playlist, which was full of all the indie-rockers and old school singer-songwriters the birthday girl loved. We had decided to mix in some alternative, for our own sanity.

"Perfect yet, Ali?" Jasper bent down and brushed my cheek. Smiling slightly, I watched the crowd.

"Almost perfect, Jazz." I muttered, "I just need the final piece."

"And that would be…" He spoke as the doorbell rang.

"Here." I breathed triumphantly, skipping to the door.

_**Renesme:**_

I had already poured myself a steaming cup of ginger tea, setting the service in front of Maysun when the front bell chimed. My mind reacted instantly:

_Another strange guest, move to the back. _But, I only got as far as the kitchen door before curiosity got the better of me. Casually leaning against the wall, I sipped the brew and watched Alice and Jasper talking animatedly with whoever it was. I closed my eyes, and then Alice was at my side when I opened them.

"Nessie, there's someone here to see you." Alice gushed, gesturing to the person next to her. I looked over and promptly dropped my teacup.

"A little surprised, aren't we, Renesme?" Nahuel nimbly caught the cup, smiling at me as he handed it back.

"Just a smidge," I stammered, "How are you doing?" Alice was giving me a look that reminded me of my friend Perry when she finds the newest, cute-est guy to try and hook Sonia, my other friend, up with.

"I'm doing well, and yourself?" He replied, always impeccably polite. I told him I was fine.

"I'll leave you two alone, alright." Alice grinned and wandered back over to Jasper and the rest. I slipped into the kitchen and set my cup down on a counter, buying time.

"Overwhelmed, Renesme?" I jumped, gripping the edge of the marble. Nahuel smiled softly when I looked over at him.

"Overwhelmed," I mused, "doesn't even begin to cover what I'm feeling right now…" Try shocked, surprised, angry, happy, confuse, embarrassed, tired, frustrated, bitter and stressed.

Then contact your nearest shrink.

"Well, I must say," Nahuel lightly touched my shoulder, "You are as beautiful as ever." I gave a small smile.

"Thank you," I said, "You don't look too bad yourself." I was staring at the floor. At school, I could look any number of cute boys in the eyes and be myself. Nahuel always left me dumbfounded, imitating that shy girl that blushed every time someone notices her.

We stayed silent for a long while, standing in the kitchen. Then a song came on; one of my favorites.

_**Alice:**_

_Blue jean baby, L.A. lady _

_Seamstress for the band_

I stopped listening to Edward; I knew this song. Jasper and I had danced to it at Rose and Emmett's wedding back in '83. Nessie had just learned to play it.

_I wonder where she's slipped off to… _I thought. My eyes scanned the room. On the second sweep, I found her; on the front porch, dancing with Nahuel.

"So," Emmett asked slyly, "Did Ness find her special present?" I grinned.

"Of course she did, Em."

_Ballerina, you must've seen her_

_Dancing in the sand…_

_**Renesme:**_

I hummed to the song as Nahuel and I spun around the candle-lit porch.

"Would you sing, Renesme?" He whispered.

"Why?" I asked, in a blissful tone.

"You seem to want to," He observed, "I would love to hear your voice." I blushed in the dark.

"Fine," I murmured, "But only because you asked so nicely." Nahuel spun me in reply.

"_Jesus freaks, out in the streets_

_Handing tickets out for God_

_Turning back, she just laughs_

_The boulevard is not the bad…" _

Nahuel lifted me suddenly off the ground, dipping me lightly as my feet brushed the floor.

"_Piano man, he takes a stand_

_In the auditorium…"_

In the moment, I had forgotten the next part, but Nahuel was happy to help me out.

"_Looking on, she sings the songs_

_The words she knows; the tune she hums…"_

He bent down and lightly brushed my lips.

"Happy birthday, Renesme." I smiled, hugging him back.

"So, d'you know the chorus?" I asked as we swayed.

"Of course," Nahuel laughed, "Sing it with me."

I nodded.

_**Alice:**_

Jasper held my tightly as he hummed the words we both knew in my ear, resting his chin on my shoulder.

"_Only you; and you can't hear me_

_As I say softly, slowly…"_

I jumped in, sing softly.

"_Hold me closer, tiny dancer_

_Count the headlights on the highway_

_Lay me down in sheets of linen_

_You've had a busy day today!"_

"Did your party turn out, Ali?" Jasper nuzzled my neck.

"It did more than turn out, Jazz."

_**Renesme:**_

"And how's that love?" Nahuel said, after I told him he was amazing.

"Because you are…" I answered, shyly.

"I'm what?"

_**Alice and Renesme:**_

"Absolutely perfect,"

**Author's Note:**

**That last part was 2 conversations that were basically the same, by Renesme and Alice. It goes like:**

"**Did everything turn out?"**

"**It did more than that."**

"**And how is it?"**

"**Perfect."**

**So, I'm finished with a real live one-shot. That never happens, but I'll keep trying!**

**Please, rate and review, if you want to. I'm not trying to sound beg-y, but I'd like the support. Thanks again, I hope you enjoyed!**

**Carie Lea 3**


End file.
